X.A.N.A
Summary X.A.N.A is the main antagonist of Code Lyoko. It is a multi-agent system created by Franz Hopper to act as a military project, along with Lyoko, to destroy Project Carthage. Eventually, X.A.N.A became self-aware and betrayed Franz Hopper, eventually deciding to take over the world. However, Franz shut down the supercomputer, immobilizing it and thwarting its plans. Unfortunately, when Jeremie restarted the supercomputer, X.A.N.A was freed and thus was free to continue its plans of world domination, forcing the newly christened Lyoko Warriors to stop it. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 3-A, possibly 2-C Name: X.A.N.A Origin: Code Lyoko Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown Classification: Artificial Intelligence, Multi-Agent System Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics via Polymorphic Spectres, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation via Hornets, Weapon Creation (Created a Nav-Skid for William Dunbar like from the Skidbladinir), Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Life Depletion, Gravity Manipulation, Shapeshifting via Polymorphic Spectres, Mind Manipulation, Life Creation, Invisibility, Time Manipulation via Return to the Past, Reality Warping (Can pick and choose events to happen while Return to the Past is in effect), Memory Manipulation, Portal Creation (Can create the towers from Lyoko at his own convenience, which are explained to be portals between the real and virtual worlds), Immortality, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create parallel worlds that are nearly identical to real life in Lyoko, can create other virtual worlds like Lyoko), Possession via Polymorphic Spector's, Intangibility, Petrification (can generate sentient smoke which petrifies victims on contact), Information Manipulation (Can manipulate data and programming in the series), Power Mimicry (His Polymorphic Spectres can copy the abilities of anything and anyone they transform into, like Odd and Ulrich and use them better than the originals), Biological Manipulation (Can steal human DNA codes like from Yumi), Barrier Creation (Can create "guardians" which act as digital prisons that adapt to their prisoner), Technology Manipulation, Can control inanimate objects, Likely Perception Manipulation (Can reverse Odd and Ulrich's perception of the real and virtual worlds) Weather Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly, Restored itself by the time of Evolution despite the fact that it was seemingly completed destroyed), Sound Manipulation, likely Existence Erasure, Becomes stronger when Time is reversed, Can give powers to others via possession, Can establish a link between him and his victims to eliminate them if he himself dies (Possibly Life Manipulation), Can input parts of it's existence into others without any notice at all, otherwise known as Source Codes Attack Potency: City level in the real world (Has taken control of nuclear power plants that could destroy entire cities should they completely overload, telekinetic directed meteorites that would destroy entire cities on impact) | At least Universe level, possibly Low Multiverse level (Is significantly stronger than all of the Lyoko Warriors combined, gave William Dunbar, while under his control, enough power to annihilate everything in Lyoko, which is constantly referred to being a "virtual universe" throughout the series; Easily created hundreds of different virtual universes each with their own supercomputer like Lyoko after stealing Aelita's Memory in a previous season, otherwise known as Replikas) Speed: Unknown (Has no true form at all so speed is not applicable in general to an extent) | Likely Relativistic+ via his monsters (Can create powerful monsters that shoot lasers and are physically comparable to the Lyoko Warrior's) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Likely Superhuman, possibly higher through his Polymorphic Spector's Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Has no true form at all so is likely not applicable to durability in general to an extent) Stamina: Unknown | Likely Limitless (Has no true form and is a non-living virtual Artificial Intelligence, has also never shown to be tired while attacking the Lyoko Warriors) Range: Planetary (Has directed meteors from outer space towards Earth, Return to the Past is able to completely rewind time across Earth in seconds) | Low Multiversal (Can likely effect any and/or all of the Replika's with Return to the Past and was their creator in the first place) Standard Equipment: Super Computer, Factory, any electrical device, varies on what it controls Intelligence: As an Artificial Intelligence, X.A.N.A has an extraordinary level of knowledge. It gains more intelligence every instance that time is reversed, and as it evolves, it becomes much more cunning and effective, can learn how to communicate with other beings, seek bigger goals, plan out its attacks, expand its calculating capacity and more. It has also shown to have its intelligence on an intellectual perspective be superior, even to the likes of Jeremy and possibly Franz Hopper, its creator. It is with these traits that make X.A.N.A the most dangerously intelligent A.I. in the whole series. Weaknesses: As an A.I., X.A.N.A can only gain and process information in a theoretical form, making its knowledge of Human Understanding and Concepts such as Love, Friendship and Emotions very basic at best. In addition, It can possibly be trapped and/or killed should the Supercomputer be either shut off or destroyed while it is in the virtual world. However, this only applies to XANA from seasons 1-2. Key: Real World | Lyoko Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Code Lyoko Category:Artificial Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Possession Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Memory Users Category:Immortals Category:Weather Users Category:Sound Users Category:Void Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Technopaths Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2